


podfic of Trajectories

by griffing07



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffing07/pseuds/griffing07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things you just don't do in front of Tony Stark and hope to get away with it. Or, "101 Reasons Phil Gets To Leave Work Early."</p>
            </blockquote>





	podfic of Trajectories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trajectories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783711) by [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/aro447zv78to79s/trajectories_by_james.mp3>

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments all who do will get virtual cookies


End file.
